


Early

by Akuuni (orphan_account)



Series: Peanut Butter and Vintage Jelly [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Concubine, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Akuuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros Nitram, concubine, waits for the Grand Highblood to return.</p><p>First fic, written for 666bot on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, so be nice, heheh! Ghbtav is my guilty pleasure. Feedback appreciated? 
> 
> I also take requests! Just hit me up at my tumblr "gildedgossamer"!

The dull glow of the sopor slime and the white noise of the ship’s systems couldn’t possibly be enough to lull you to sleep on the days he is off on business. It isn't terribly often that the Grand Highblood is bothered like this, that they send him off to take care of issues of lowblooded discontent in person, but the fact that it happens is still enough to make you disappointed and a little angry. 

On these days, when he isn't here and his bulge isn't pushing against your nook through the cloth of your pants, teasing you and your nook, you get anxious. You don’t even know if it’s because you miss him or because you aren't used to having the alone time anymore. Even on the days he doesn't fuck you, which are surprisingly not uncommon considering he’s a highblood, he’s there and your with him. It changes, stays interesting. It could be him dressing you up in a ridiculous mix-mash of fancy and gaudy clothes completely plastered with his symbol and shade, showing you off to his same-blooded colleagues. Maybe he’ll leave you stark naked save a purple Capricorn collar and sit you in his lap while he sits on his throne.

For whatever reason, whether it’s the times he fucks you until you are sore and bruising, or the rare occasions in which he just cuddles you awkwardly when he watches comedy shows, you just don’t feel right without him.

It’s odd and strange, thinking this way now when perigrees ago it was the opposite. Thanks to Gamzee, you’d gotten one of the easier lowblood jobs on the same ship as himself and his ancestor. You were just a personal servant, and you got a lot of privileges from this position, like your own respite block, and Gamzee’s symbol on your work clothes, so that you only had to answer to him and not any other highbloods. Unless that highblood shared Gamzee’s symbol.

Gamzee was regarded by most as a bad subjuggulator, having been on sopor pie for the majority of his youth, having a melt down when he quit and slaughtering a large portion of the trolls in his county, including some of his blood-kin, and then becoming mostly peaceful afterwards because of Karkat. Their moirallegiance didn't last, but he didn't kill people as much as most highbloods even after.  
His standing in the coldblood community was seen as disgraceful to the whole Capricorn lineage, but culling your own descendant was even more so. So the Grand Highblood took it upon himself to “motivate” his descendant. 

Apparently Gamzee’s flush for you was public knowledge. And the symbol on your uniform meant the highblood could do anything to you. So he did. It was terrifying, but amazing at the same time. He was your first pailmate, and he will probably make sure he is your only pailmate, because apparently he enjoyed it just as much as you, using his position to take your servitude contract from Gamzee. With Gamzee you didn't have to do much, but with him all you have to do is enjoy yourself and you’ll be rewarded. 

You are in a special chamber in his captain’s suite, a room just for you. A room with a recuperacoon you can fit your head in, a television a brownblood like you wouldn’t even bother hoping to see in person, let alone have one, and a complete and up-to-date collection of fiduspawn merchandise. This is all for you, from him, the intimidating figure whose name will never be known to you, just because he likes your nook and because it infuriates Gamzee.  
You used to wonder if there was anymore reason then that. If there was an explanation to the pet name “Summoner”, or why he would spend an awkward amount of time pressing his fingertips to your back and shoulders. Used to. Now you couldn't care less. And you won’t care, not as long as his bulge keeps stretching you, as long as he can fill you, as long as you can live a life no brownblood has before.

"My motherfucking bullbitch is still awake."

It’s eerie how such a large troll can stride so silently across a ship, with nearly no noise at all. You don’t let it bother you anymore.

"You’re early," you give a relieved sigh. You aren’t sure if the feeling that just washed away with his appearance is worry. You aren't sure if the feeling that replaces it is delight. 

He lifts you out as soon as you move to get up. He carries you in a single arm to the concupiscent block. He licks his lips hungrily, and as you see his bulge start to come to life, you can feel yours make the same attempt. The rest of the day is spent in pure bliss.

The only thing you wonder about these nights are silly, hopeful thoughts, thoughts riddled with confusion. The only thing you wonder is if this is what being flushed is like. You know it doesn't matter, just like the reason why you crave his company when he’s gone, or why he choose you of all trolls. Yet you can’t help wondering what he feels about you.


End file.
